daftpunkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pomoc:Jak napisać dobry artykuł
Podstawą dobrej wiki jest odpowiedniej jakości zawartość. Dzięki temu poradnikowi, dowiesz się jak napisać dobry artykuł, który posłuży użytkownikom szukającym informacji. Krok pierwszy - temat Pierwsze i najważniejsze - musisz widzieć o czym chcesz napisać. Oznacza to, ze musisz mieć jakąkolwiek wiedzę na temat rzeczy, którą w artykule opisujesz. Jeśli tego nie wiesz spróbuj napisać o czymś o czym wiesz, a jeśli istnieje o tym artykuł możesz go rozbudować. Jeśli masz już temat artykułu sprawdź czy nie istnieje on pod inną nazwą. Jeśli nie istnieje sprawdź czy jakiś artykuł zawiera w sobie odsyłacz do Twojego artykułu. Jeśli zawiera, możesz zaczynać. Krok drugi - rozpoczęcie pisania Artykuł możesz utworzyć na kilka sposobów: używając strony Specjalna:Utwórz stronę, createboksu na stronie głównej lub poprzez wpisanie nazwy strony jako adres URL czyli http://pl.daftpunk.wikia.com/wiki/Nazwa_strony. Możesz też użyć portalu tworzenia artykułów, na którym znajdziesz gotowe szablony stron. Krok trzeci - zawartość Większość artykułów składa się z trzech większych części: infoboksu, treści właściwej i nawigacji. Poniżej znajdziesz wskazówki dotyczące każdej z nich. Infoboksy Na Daft Punk Wiki używane są 3 infoboksy: * Infoboks album - używany podczas opisywania albumów. * Infoboks piosenka - używany jest podczas opisywania piosenek, które nie są singlami. * Infoboks singiel - używany podczas opisywania singli. Jeżeli infoboks jest niepotrzebny lub nie ma odpowiedniego, wystarczy jeżeli na samym początku artykułu, po prawej stronie, umieścisz obrazek. Więcej informacji o dodawaniu obrazków znajdziesz na stronie pomocy o obrazkach. Treść właściwa Treść właściwa jest najważniejszą częścią artykułu. W niej bowiem zawarte są wszystkie mogące zainteresować użytkownika informacje. Jeżeli odpowiednio opiszesz temat, czytelnik może dowiedzieć się wielu pożytecznych informacji. Do elementów treści właściwej należą: * Wstęp - maksymalnie kilku zdaniowe wprowadzenie do tematu artykułu. Zawrzyj w nim to, co najważniejsze, np. jeśli piszesz o piosence, napisz z jakiego albumu pochodzi i jaką ma długość. Przykładowy wstęp: * Opis - najdłuższa część treści właściwej. Składa się ona z różnych sekcji rozdzielanych nagłówkami. Więcej informacji znajdziesz w ściągawce wikitekstu. Każda z sekcji powinna być poświęcona jednemu zagadnieniu. Jeśli podział na sekcje jest niemożliwy i/lub niepraktyczny, zamiast tego powinno się opisywać zagadnienia w oddzielnych akapitach. * Dodatkowe informacje - dodatkowymi informacjami są wszelakie obrazki, galerie oraz ciekawostki. ** Obrazki powinny być umieszczane po jednej, wybranej stronie, zalecana jest prawa. ** Galerie powinny być umieszczane blisko końca artykułu, przed sekcją z ciekawostkami. Można w niej wstawiać zarówno obrazki jak i filmy. ** Ciekawostki służą umieszczaniu dodatkowych informacji, dla których nie ma miejsca we wstępie i opisie, ale mogą zaciekawić czytelnika. Nawigacja Nawigacja służy do nakierowaniu użytkownika na inne, ciekawe artykuły. Dzięki nawigacji, czytelnik może dostać się do artykułów, dzięki którym poszerzy swoją wiedzę. Na nawigację składają się: * Odnośniki wewnętrzne i zewnętrzne (linki) - czytelnik może je kliknąć i kontynuować pozyskiwanie informacji. Umieszczaj je rozważnie, gdyż duża ilość linków wpływa na odbiór artykułu. Więcej informacji znajdziesz w ściągawce wikitekstu. * Sekcja "Zobacz też" - w niej można zawrzeć najczęściej powiązane tematycznie z danym artykułem. Umieszcza się ją na końcu artykułu, tuż przed nawboksem. Przykładowo, jeśli piszesz artykuł o piosence, możesz w tej sekcji zalinkować do artykułu o remiksie. * Nawboksy - służą do zebrania linków z danej kategorii w jednym miejscu. Wstawia się je poprzez wywołanie szablonu, np. . Umieszcza się je na końcu artykułu. * Kategorie - służą do umieszczenia artykułu w odpowiednim miejscu drzewa kategorii. Aby wstawić kategorię, należy użyć modułu po prawej stronie lub trybu źródłowego, poprzez wstawienie w nim Kategoria:Nazwa kategorii. Niektóre infoboksy i szablony same dodają kategorie. Więcej informacji znajdziesz w dalszej części poradnika. * Linki językowe (interwiki) - umieszczane na samym końcu kodu artykułu. Na Daft Punk Wiki linkujemy do dwóch wersji językowych: angielskiej (en:Nazwa artykułu po angielsku) i hiszpańskiej (es:Nazwa artykułu po hiszpańsku). Krok czwarty - kategoryzacja Kategorie są podstawą dobrego drzewa kategorii. Ułatwiają użytkownikom nawigację po wiki i odszukiwanie szukanych informacji. Zalecenia dotyczące kategorii: * kategoryzuj do jak najdalszego rozgałęzienia - np. kategoria Albumy studyjne, a nie kategoria Albumy. * jeśli tworzysz nową kategorię, odpowiednio ją połącz z innymi, np. kategoria Piosenki z albumu Homework jest połączona z kategorią Homework, Homework z kategorią Albumy studyjne, a Albumy studyjne z kategorią Albumy. Zobacz pełne drzewo kategorii. Zalecenia końcowe * Nie lej wody - staraj się nie rozdrabniać za bardzo, podczas pisania artykułu, np. wspominając o albumie Homework, nie przytaczaj w artykule informacji dotyczących tegoż albumu. * Pisz przejrzyście - unikaj sytuacji, w których czytelnik lub, o zgrozo, Ty sam nie rozumiesz sensu zdania. Odpycha to czytelników. * Formatuj tekst - wyróżniając i manipulując odpowiednio wyglądem i rozłożeniem tekstu, możesz przyciągnąć czytelnika do wybranej części artykułu. * Nie przejmuj się - jeżeli ktoś poprawi Twój artykuł, nie znaczy to wcale, że jest on zły. Być może edytor poprawił jedynie literówkę lub rozwinął artykuł. * Oznaczaj artykuły - jeżeli uważasz, że nie wyczerpałeś w pełni tematu, możesz dodać szablon Szablon:Zalążek lub Do rozbudowania, w zależności od stopnia rozwinięcia artykułu. Jeżeli zaś zaczerpnąłeś informacje z Wikipedii, umieść na końcu artykułu szablon Wikipedia. * Nie bój się! - nie bój się, że napiszesz zły artykuł. Nikt nie jest doskonały i każdy popełnia błędy. Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sam na wiki i jeżeli ktoś znajdzie jakiś błąd, który Ty mogłeś przoczyć, na pewno go poprawi. * Kto pyta, nie błądzi - w razie wątpliwości, skonsultuj się z administratorem, który jest gotowy nieść Ci pomoc. Stosując się do treści tego poradnika, będziesz w stanie napisać dobry artykuł, który zaciekawi czytelnika oraz wzbogaci naszą wiki. Przykłady dobrych artykułów * Homework * Daft Punk * Around the World * tutaj może być Twój artykuł!